Marvelwarts
by Uozumi
Summary: A collection of drabbles and shorts based on the concept of Hogwartvengers over on Tumblr.
1. The Debt R Gen

**Fandom** _Avengers_ (2012)/_Harry Potter_ (aka Hogwartvengers) (with additional _X-Men_ characters)  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s)** ensemble cast; various pairings, some will be het, some will be slash, some will be femslash. It'll depend on where the particular piece takes me. There will be gen and friendship pieces as well. There will be more details with each individual short.  
**Genre** Alternate Universe/Crossover/Fantasy  
**Rating** R (overall)  
**Disclaimer** Avengers c. Kirby, Lee, Whedon, Disney, Marvel. Harry Potter c. Rowling, WB, Bloomsbury. X-Men c. Kirby, Lee, 20th Century Fox.  
**Summary** A collection of drabbles and shorts based on the concept of Hogwartvengers over on Tumblr.  
**Warning(s)** spoilers for the entire Harry Potter series, spoilers for _Avengers_ (2012) possible.  
**Notes** Hogwartvengers is an alternate universe in which the Avengers characters went to Hogwarts. I just wanted to start writing up the little stories I thought up when presented with the AU concept. I plan to stash them all under this fic title so they'll be easy to find and won't clutter up my when I crosspost them there. There will be a continuity to all of my drabbles. I don't plan on writing any that will contradict one another, though they will not occur in chronological order. I added in some X-Men characters to fill in some professorships and so forth.  
**Drabble Title** The Debt  
**Drabble Character(s)/Pairing(s)** Clint Barton, Nick Fury, Jean Gray, Loki, Natasha Romanoff, Thor; no pairings intended, take it as you will  
**Drabble Genre** Friendship/Drama  
**Drabble Rating** R  
**Drabble Word Count** 1,582 (so more a short than a drabble this time)  
**Drabble Summary** Seconds after meeting, Clint takes Natasha's place in a hostage situation on the Hogwarts Express.  
**Drabble Warning(s)** violence, violence against minors, humans set on fire  
**Drabble Notes** Yes, I look at those warnings and wonder what is wrong with me too. This was ideally going to be written up in a few hours and be a couple hundred words and probably rated PG. Suddenly, the more I wrote, the longer and more dangerous it became.

**_Marvelwarts_  
The Debt**

There were two sets of dressing rooms near the back of the Hogwarts Express. The rooms were behind the last compartments, enchanted to be large enough to hold at least fifty students each at a time as well as keep genders separated. It was January and the train was not as crowded as it was at the start or end of the school term. The last boy to step out of the dressing room was a fourth-year Hufflepuff named Clint. The last girl was Natasha, a first-year Slytherin who was just a little shorter than him. They converged on the corridor between the dressing room entrances simultaneously. Clint awkwardly let her enter the corridor first. Second later, all the lights in the Express flew away and the train lurched to a halt. Both students looked to what windows they could see. A group of figures in violet hoods boarded the train. Clint and Natasha could hear the train whistle before resuming its journey, however, their car remained stationary.

Natasha stepped forward to head back towards her friends, but Clint grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the last compartment. It was unoccupied. "We've got to change ties and robes," he said after closing the compartment door and dropped her arm.

"Weird wizards are boarding the train," Natasha said. "I will not be groped. They looked," she tried to think of the right word, "wrong."

Clint stared at her like he just assumed all first-years were innocent. He loosened his tie and pulled it over his head. "I don't want to grope you. I just need your tie and your robe. Not the rest of your clothes. Do you know who they are?"

"No," Natasha said. Her eyebrows furrowed. She had the faintest Russian accent as though she practiced to get it as minimal as possible without losing it entirely.

Clint took off his robe. He held the robe and his tie out to her. "They're a group seeking revenge against purebloods. I don't know all the details, just to beware wizards in violet hoods."

"Revenge for what?" Natasha slowly loosened her own tie and took off her robe. She exchanged the garments with Clint. His face was so earnest and the hush on the train disquieting that she could not hesitate longer in complying.

Noise erupted from the forward area of the car. The distinct sound, smell, and feel of magic entered the atmosphere. Clint knew things would move closer to them soon. "I'll explain later," Clint said. He pulled on Natasha's robe. It was the exact same size as his own robe and clearly almost a size too small for him. His robe fit Natasha perfectly.

"These clothes…. You are a muggle-born or live with muggles," Natasha noted. Any other type of wizard would have had someone near them who could have spelled the clothes larger.

"Yeah, well, they don't have to know that," Clint said. He glanced at the door. It sounded as though things, possibly people, were falling to the floor in the corridor. He looked back at Natasha and spoke quickly. "They'll see that I'm a Slytherin and just assume my politics or heredity. There aren't any famous pureblood Hufflepuffs with redheaded daughters our age right now, so try not to tell them who you really are." He fastened Natasha's robe so it covered his vest completely. Natasha fastened his robe up over her own vest.

"I'm Na –"

"Later," Clint said. "If I don't know who you are, they can't find you. You can tell me when this is over."

Natasha smoothed out the robes carefully. She could hear the compartment doors opening. They wizards in the violet hoods grew closer. She did not jump when the door to their compartment opened.

Clint, out of habit, reached into the sleeve of his robe for his wand. He found Natasha's instead. It would have to do. "_Ex_ –"

A wizard in a violet hood sent a white shock of light towards Clint. It hit him square in the chest and Clint fell to his knees. "Thought you could bargain with some poor girl?" the wizard asked Clint. "_Expelliarmus_!" The wizard stuffed their wands into a special container strapped to his waist. Clint could not reply against the stinging sensations permeating his chest and throat. The wizard watched Natasha, gauging how much of a threat she was. Natasha tried not to meet his gaze. Once satisfied, the wizard reached out and hauled Clint to his feet.

Natasha met Clint's eyes. He managed to shake his head. He did not want her to follow. Natasha waited for the wizard and Clint to leave the cabin and then followed, sticking to the darkness. She knew the Express had to be close to Hogwarts now. This could not last too long. Certainly the professors would notice that the train missed its last car.

The wizard holding Clint dropped Clint on top of some other petrified or stung students in the corridor. He joined the other wizards dressed similarly in keeping the group of singled out students at bay with various hexes. None of them resorted to any of the forbidden curses. The majority of students were Slytherin, though there were pureblood representatives from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw as well. Students of other wizarding blood types were also a part of the bodies on the floor, representing those who tried to fight back. The attackers planned this event and took time and types of students they might encounter into account. Natasha could see them consulting time pieces.

Clint tried to assess who was around him in the minimal light. His eyes met Thor's eyes. Thor was younger than Clint and from the famous pure-blood Odinson clan, very rambunctious, and good at dueling. Thor still looked hopeful. Thor's younger brother Loki looked exactly the opposite.

"When we were children," one of the violet hoods spoke, "Death Eaters came into our world." His hood moved towards the wizard with the time piece. He then looked back at the students and stuck one of the Ravenclaws in the side with the tip of his wand. "They showed us magic. They showed us its destructive nature. They showed us an extermination plan.

"Well, we've experienced their world and we have decided to offer a declaration of our own," he said.

The wizard with the time piece made a gesture with their hand.

The vocal wizard raised his wand. "_Incendio_," the wizard whispered.

The flames originated in the center of the pile of students. Student regaining their ability to vocalize shrieked in pain. Clint could feel the flames approaching. Thor rolled, trying to block Loki, Clint, and whoever else he could shield from the flames as much as possible. Many of the other students on the floor, still count not speak or move adequately. The fire moved with a life of its own, careful to avoid the face or any body part that was too tender. It was a message, not death.

A loud bang sounded overhead. Natasha crouched down low in her hiding place and watched as Headmaster Fury dropped down through the emergency exit in the ceiling of the car. With a swish of his wand, Fury extinguished the flames.

Clint felt disoriented. He had some feeling in his hands and shoved Loki's elbow away from his stomach. He eased himself up as much as he could, wanting to get out of the way as professors descended into the car to aid Fury against the violet hoods. He propped himself up on an arm just in time to get the brunt of a hex aimed at one of the professors nearby.

When Clint woke, he was in the hospital wing. He felt fingers hesitantly touch his uninjured hand and looked over to his left. Natasha's lips moved and he shook his head. Natasha gestured for the nurse to join them.

Jean Grey was the nurse at Hogwarts. She carefully assessed Clint before handing him a box. It was clearly muggle technology powered by magical intervention. Clint glanced at Natasha briefly before opening the box. He removed the hearing aids inside and put them in his ears. With a few flicks of his wand, he had them calibrated.

"Thanks," he said to Nurse Grey. He looked around the hospital wing. He could see several other students being treated for severe burns. Loki was in the bed beside them and Thor sat careful watch despite being the more injured of the two. A small noise brought Clint's attention back to Natasha. She had her proper robe and tie on now.

"I owe you," she said quietly once his gaze met hers. Her hands rested in her lap now. She was completely uninjured.

"No you don't," Clint said. He held up his hand that was wrapped in bandages covered in a special potion to heal his wounds. "This isn't my dominant hand."

"Yes, I do." Natasha's voice was firm and her resolve unwavering. "If you let me go back to my friends, I would be where you are or worse. I am in your debt."

Clint looked at her. He reached out with his good hand and tentatively ruffled her hair. Natasha tried to swat his hand away gently. "I think I can settle for friend? Try not to get too into this debt business. I'd rather you stay alive."

"I still owe you," Natasha said and amended with a small smile, "as a friend."

**The End**


	2. The Forest Child PG Gen

**Fandom** _Avengers_ (2012)/_Harry Potter_ (aka Hogwartvengers) (with additional _X-Men_ characters)  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s)** ensemble cast; various pairings, some will be het, some will be slash, some will be femslash. It'll depend on where the particular piece takes me. There will be gen and friendship pieces as well. There will be more details with each individual short.  
**Genre** Alternate Universe/Crossover/Fantasy  
**Rating** R (overall)  
**Disclaimer** Avengers c. Kirby, Lee, Whedon, Disney, Marvel. Harry Potter c. Rowling, WB, Bloomsbury. X-Men c. Kirby, Lee, 20th Century Fox.  
**Summary** A collection of drabbles and shorts based on the concept of Hogwartvengers over on Tumblr.  
**Warning(s)** spoilers for the entire Harry Potter series, spoilers for _Avengers_ (2012) possible.  
**Notes** Hogwartvengers is an alternate universe in which the Avengers characters went to Hogwarts. There is no real set universal headcanon for the AU amongst everyone who participates in the tag. I just wanted to start writing up the little stories I thought up when presented with the AU concept. I plan to stash them all under this fic title so they'll be easy to find and won't clutter up my when I crosspost them there. There will be a continuity to all of my drabbles. I don't plan on writing any that will contradict one another, though they will not occur in chronological order. I added in some X-Men characters to fill in some professorships and so forth.  
**Drabble Title** The Forest Child  
**Drabble Character(s)/Pairing(s)** Bruce Banner, Hank McCoy, Charles Xavier; no pairings intended  
**Drabble Genre** Drama/Fantasy  
**Drabble Rating** PG  
**Drabble Word Count** 1,838  
**Drabble Summary** There's a rumor going around that a child lives in the Forbidden Forest. Hank discovers it's not a rumor.  
**Drabble Warning(s)** implied past domestic violence  
**Drabble Notes** There will eventually be a story with a pairing probably and one without additional warnings too. Also, maybe, an actual drabble as well. Anyway, I just wanted to start writing about some pre-Hogwarts headcanons and Bruce's was the most tangible in the moment.

**_Marvelwarts_  
The Forest Child**

The whispers began at the start of term. There was a child living in the Forbidden Forest. It sounded like something to scare the first-years with, however, the more Professor Hank McCoy heard the whispers during Care of Magical Creatures class, the more he wondered if it could be true. Most stories talked about the forest glowing strangely at night. Autumn chill was in the air when Hank finally saw a glowing patch through the trees of the forest. It was faint, hidden deep within and moved like it was entertaining something or perhaps attracting a meal. Hank leaned closer to the window to see it better.

"It is unlike anything I have seen before." Headmaster Charles Xavier commented. He stepped forward, stood beside Hank, and observed the glow. "I have heard a rumor there is a child out there. None of the professors have seen anything. Not even Professor Fury." Nick Fury was not only the Deputy Headmaster but he also taught Defense against the Dark Arts and ran the security team at Hogwarts. With the occasional resurgence of Death Eaters, wizards trying to condemn purebloods, and other threats to wizardkind, security was paramount at Hogwarts now.

Hank's gaze shifted to Charles. "I can look. Perhaps it's a new type of creature." Hank was a mutant and it physically showed. He looked more like a large beast covered in blue fur than the man that his styled mane and professorial robes would belie. The mutant evolution affected both magical and muggle humans alike. Charles who brought Hank to Hogwarts to teach years prior despite protests and Hank proved time and time again he could be trusted with the students and staff at the school.

The breeze felt like the first trip to Hogsmeade, which would happen at the end of the week. Hank approached the Forbidden Forest and followed the glow. It was an army of small masses of light dancing about as though there was music somewhere, but Hank could hear nothing but the typical sounds of the forest. The light touched his fur and slid off without pain or temperature. Hank followed the glow until he found a young boy sitting on a log watching the glow with great interest. The boy was not a first-year, though he was bigger than some. He wore scavenged animal pelts tied with old, dirty rope. He had shoes fashioned out of the leaves of a large plant typically used to treat blisters by wrapping the offended appendage.

The boy froze when he saw Hank and all of the glowing lights disappeared. His eyes widened briefly and then they darkened. His shoulders sagged and he let out a small breath. "I surrender."

Hank kept his body language open and he tried not to get too close too fast. "What do you surrender for?"

"You're going to eat me or something, aren't you?" The boy pulled the pelt around his shoulders tighter. He angled his body away from Hank, but his eyes never left Hank's hands.

"No, I prefer to teach humans, not eat them," Hank said. "I'm Dr. Hank McCoy. I teach Care of Magical Creatures at Hogwarts."

"So, that's where I am." The boy sighed heavily and shifted his weight. "I'm Bruce."

"Do you have a last name?" Hank judged the child's features. He could think of a few pureblood families Bruce could belong. He noted the child's body language, his easy acceptance that Hank could be here to hurt him. He could not tell from the injuries on Bruce's body if they were caused from living on his own for a long time or by another person. The body language told Hank, another person was possible.

"No," Bruce said. "I used to, but not anymore." The wind whistled through the trees and Bruce shivered. He kept watching Hank. He noted how sharp Hank's teeth looked and he drew his arms closer to his body.

Hank knew what Bruce implied. Even in this day and age, it was not uncommon for some pureblood families to disown their children. However, Hank had not heard of any family doing so to anyone so young in decades. Hank slowly removed his professorial robes and approached Bruce, putting the robes over his shoulders. "You can tell me how you lost it while we make our way back to the castle." He stepped back once the robes would not slide away. "We can get you some clothes and some food."

Bruce judged Hank and then stood up. He pulled his arms through the robe and fumbled with the fasteners. "You're angry." He took a small step away from Hank as he fumbled.

"Anyone would be," Hank said. "Not only because you're young, but punishing someone by disowning them only creates larger problems."

Bruce seemed to decide Hank was not a threat for now and slowly approached. He kept his distance, but he followed Hank out of the Forbidden Forest. He struggled to find the right words for his story, finding the silence between them awkward. "I'm not normal," he finally said. "I'm dangerous." When Hank remained quiet, Bruce elaborated, "I got careless and something bit me."

"Do you know what bit you?" Hank asked.

"No," Bruce said, touching one of his arms self-consciously. "When my father saw the bite…" Bruce's voice trailed. He tried not to trip on the long robes. "He told me I was no longer a Banner; that I couldn't go home." Bruce took a breath. "I think he always wanted to get rid of me."

The Banners were a long line of pureblood medical wizards. While Hank had not personally met any of them, he did know the past few generations carried a ruthless reputation. "Here you can be whoever you want to be within reason," Hank said. "There are rules." He let Bruce into the castle. "You're going to meet Headmaster Xavier first." He led them to a gargoyle and stated, "_Hope_." The gargoyle moved aside and Hank led Bruce up a spiral staircase.

Bruce knew Charles from the newspapers. He peered at Charles from behind Hank before moving to stand beside Hank. The longer Hank went without violence or malice in his voice, the closer Bruce stood to him. Hank made introductions.

Charles stood near one of the windows. He smiled. "I see the stories were true after all." He stepped over to a door behind a picture of former Headmaster Dumbledore. "If you go through this door, Bruce, you will find clothing and a place to wash up."

Bruce obeyed the instruction and heard the door close behind him once he entered the room. Bruce smelled salt and soap in the air. He became acutely aware he was in the headmaster's bathroom as he took in its ornate fixtures and multiple bathing apparatuses to choose from. It looked as if whoever designed the bathroom was accustomed to luxury and demanded the best. The tub shallow enough that Bruce would not have to swim to keep from drowning in it had warm water already waiting. Bruce scrubbed himself down quickly and changed into the pre-Sorting uniform left on hooks near the door. It was almost the right size and thinking about the right size somehow made the uniform fit him better. Bruce tried not to overstay.

Bruce paused at the door. He could hear Hank and Charles speaking. The door muffled their words but not the tone. Things sounded grave and not promising for Bruce's prospects without words. Bruce took a deep breath and quietly immerged from behind the painting. He hoped they did not realize he eavesdropped.

"There you are," Charles said with warmth. "Please, have a seat." He indicated a chair near a small table.

Bruce sat obediently. His eyes flickered between Charles and Hank. He rested his hands in his lap.

"Now," Charles said, "before we continue, we need to know what bit you." His gaze shifted to Hank. "My colleague here is a doctor. He's very good at deducing magical maladies. I've known him for many decades and I would trust him with my life."

Hank smiled a little. "Thank you." His attention turned the Bruce. "Any magical creature that bites leaves a distinct scar," he explained. "From that scar, I'll be able to deduce approximately what type of creature or person bit you and that could lead to additional testing to pinpoint the cause." He paused to make sure Bruce followed what he said. "Where did it bite you?" Hank made certain to keep his tone of voice open, but also quiet and calm.

Bruce shifted his weight again. After personal deliberation, he unbuttoned the cuff of his shirt and rolled it up, exposing his left arm. Pink, raised teeth marks stood out against his pale skin. He let Hank get close enough to take his arm and study the pattern closely.

"How long ago was this?" Hank asked.

"June," Bruce answered.

Hank gently pressed along the scar. "You're very disciplined to let it heal this well." He let go of Bruce carefully and stood up. Hank felt more than saw that Bruce's eyes never left him. "I think it's a werewolf bite. We won't know until the next full moon."

"That's two weeks from now," Charles said. He looked at Bruce. "We won't turn you away. This is not without precedent. When I was a boy, Hogwarts opened its doors to children seeking shelter from the blitz. That said," Charles' features became more serious, "we still have to report what has transpired." He watched Bruce's eyes grow uncertain. "I'm sure we can find a resolution that will keep you safe."

Bruce opened his mouth before closing it to rethink his words. He nodded. "Thank you, sir." Again, he considered asking something but refrained.

Charles waited patiently. When it appeared Bruce would reserve the question for later, Charles spoke. "In the interim, you will stay in a room that connects to Hank's personal quarters. We can see about finding you tutoring to finish your education prior to your enrollment as an official wizarding student here next autumn."

"When the full moon occurs," Hank said, "we will take precautions not only to make sure everyone is safe in case you turn, but also for your own safety. Hogwarts has housed many humanoid creatures over its time. We have procedures and options. If it turns out to be a bite from another creature, we will shift focus and work to address those issues instead. Until we know for certain what condition you have, you will have to stay in my sight at all times." His features softened. "Are you all right with that?"

Bruce looked at both wizards. He nodded. "Yes."

"Good," Hank said. "Let's get you some food and then settled in. Alright?"

"Alright." Bruce said. He stood up, bid Charles goodbye, and following Hank from the office. As they walked, Bruce watched Hank. He was uncertain if this opportunity would be good or bad. He hoped it would be good.

**The End**


End file.
